As computing technology advances and computing devices become more prevalent, computer programming techniques have adapted for the wide variety of computing devices in use. Such computing devices can be utilized in a distributed network, wherein computer programming and data is distributed (or spread out) over more than one computing device. Further, the computing devices can be utilized to interact with other devices and/or systems over the distributed network. As a cost efficient mechanism, client/server computing can be utilized where the client device has a first set of capabilities and the server (or other devices within the distributed network) provide a second set of capabilities.
In this regard, software objects can run instances of a distributed protocol. Software objects (or simply “objects”) comprise properties and methods or behaviors, which are a set of possible external interaction patterns with which proxies of the objects can engage in the local runtime environments. Conventionally, an object is stored in a data store, such as a database, and the data or code for the object is stored in a shared library in which the object was compiled. When the object is to be utilized, the object is loaded locally (e.g., on the client device) and executed. However, with such conventional systems, the object is aware of and understands remote procedures, which can make programming of such objects not only time consuming, but also very detail oriented.
Consequently, conventional systems fail to properly support software objects that are not aware of remote procures. Further, there is no system today that allows software objects to reside in a distributed network to achieve distributed support of such objects.
The above-described deficiencies of today's computing system and object execution system techniques are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with conventional systems and corresponding benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.